User talk:Imrlybord7
__TOC__ Welcome Hi, welcome to GTA Wiki! Thanks for your edit to the Murders Committed by Niko Bellic page. Please leave a message on my talk page if I can help with anything! -- A-Dust (Talk) 14:03, 13 April 2009 I found an answer to all your Call of Duty problems! I remember maybe fifteen years ago, in seventh grade we read this book called The Phantom Tollbooth and taken directly from my seventh grade English teacher's mouth, "Shut the hell up! It's only a story!" That, can take down any problems with realstic problems in Call of Duty. Peter Griffen Boy 00:28, February 14, 2010 (UTC) No game will ever be perfect, the closest thing to realstic, without being real, would be Shootout, by History Channel, but I've noticed several mistakes, such as how someone just shoots someone with an M9 and the gun makes the sound of a Desert Eagle, or how they confused an AK-47 with a drum magazine for an RPD, but still it's pretty realstic. If you want unrealsim, I flipped it onto this show called Dude! What would happen!, and I wish had I just kept on going to Tru T.V. One of these chups came up with the idea, Dry Ice v.s. M2 Flamethrower, and they burned themselves, honestly who gives teenagers blocks of dry ice and flamethrowers? Peter Griffen Boy 01:26, February 14, 2010 (UTC) Seems like you can't handle the fact... That I know you don't like me. If I make a little comment about you, for example your love to make fun of me being a Morman and my beliving in the Bible, to the fact of pushing the fact one of my best friends makes a mistake. I'm sorry, you're prentending and acting like a spoiled bitch no longer will affect me. I don't really care about my block, in fact I wish Bond well, because I'll be laughing while you're burning in hell. Now go ahead and say how hell doesn't exist, and make of religons. Peter Griffen Boy 18:22, June 29, 2010 (UTC) I least I have scored points with God. Please point out exactly where I said you get points for believing in God, I merely said I had earned points, I did not say HOW you earn them, you, one of the most (annoyingly) smart person I know, still doesn't seem to get out bad assuming can be at times. Peter Griffen Boy 02:46, June 30, 2010 (UTC) My opinion People/Things I hate: Jews, Homosexuals, Athiests, Westboro Christains, Giants (Football) Fans, Colts Fans, Communist Power, Democrats, Santinists, You. Peter Griffen Boy 19:18, June 30, 2010 (UTC) Who gave the idea I was eight? Never talked to eitheir. besides, you cannot honestly think I am in 1st or 2nd grade... End of Conflict Alright I've spoken to Peter Griffen Boy, and he says that you started this first, and then he got involved. Could you resolve this? If so, we don't need more swearing, and arguing over something one person could be biased about OK. --''Gta-mysteries 04:07, July 1, 2010 (UTC)'' So let me get this straight PGB was the one who started on the Battlefield wiki. Then got blocked. And contacted you through this wiki. He says that you are the one started it, but he was the one who started swearing. --''Gta-mysteries 04:17, July 1, 2010 (UTC)'' OK, I looked again. There are two users one harassed PGB, and when he was going to report him (which was correct) instead he harassed you for no reason?--''Gta-mysteries 04:22, July 1, 2010 (UTC)'' That sounds about right. I can see why you blocked him, if it is consecutive swearing that's a good reason. Most people who get blocked find fault with it. --''Gta-mysteries 04:41, July 1, 2010 (UTC)'' No, jackass, I do not use #wikia. Why can't you ever just leave me alone? W Just Well, that's proof enough. --''Gta-mysteries 04:43, July 1, 2010 (UTC)'' I've never been on IRC, but do they contain history just like Wiki's. If so could I examine it? --''Gta-mysteries 04:48, July 1, 2010 (UTC)'' ^No. But why does he continually say I'm a good guy to chat with, and calls you a prick and jackass? PGB That's definitely something. Enough to show that he did. --''Gta-mysteries 05:01, July 1, 2010 (UTC) And as said before people who get blocked will confront it. But I think I know what I should do. --''Gta-mysteries 05:03, July 1, 2010 (UTC) :This argument is leading nowhere. Can't you just settle your differences and stop making fun of each others religons ar gaming views? Why bring an argument to this wiki from another wiki? Can't you two (Peter Griffin Boy and Imrlybord7) just stop fighting, because as I said above it is not leading anywhere and there is no point in having it. Chimpso (Talk) 05:05, July 1, 2010 (UTC) Final Warning I am giving you a final warning for you and User:Peter Griffen Boy to stop flaming each other and co-operate. If morer arguments and swearing follow this warning then I will have no choice but to issue a block from this site. Chimpso (Talk) 05:33, July 1, 2010 (UTC)